I Don't Want To Remember Anymore
by OrangeRamen96
Summary: A PewdieCry story. Warning: Character death. See my profile for disclaimers! Please Review! It's what makes me want to write ! :)


**10:04, America  
Miami, Florida**  
As Cry sat on the floor of his cheap apartment, he looked at the tear-stained photos of him and his beautiful Swedish boyfriend. "Why... why did you have to leave me? I love you... so much... I can't go on without you," Cry sobbed as he let the picture slip out of his hands, and soon had it replaced with a razor, "I don't want to remember anymore."  
The floor was soon covered in blood, as Cry's body slumped over. The pain, the intense, heartbreaking pain had driven him to this. And it was all because of that cold, faceless bastard.  
**~2 months ago~  
7:10pm, Japan  
Aokigahara Forest**  
Pewdie had been searching for this one place for so long now. He had been plagued by that game long enough, and tonight he would finally see where the myths and legends all started. The Swedish gamer was slightly shaking from excitement and fear, but mostly the former. Tonight would be the night. The night he had been waiting for for nearly one and a half years. He felt the weight of the small box in his pocket, and his smile widened.  
"Pewds... do we seriously have to do this? You know Slender Man isn't real. It's just a myth. Folklore, to scare little kids from going into a forest late at night. You know that, so why go here?" Cry asked. He felt nearly petrified. Slenderman was one of his greatest fears. Right above getting buried alive. Which was now number two.  
"Do I sense fear in your devilishly sexy voice, my love?" Pewdie asked. He may have sounded like he was joking, but he was completely serious, and Cry knew that. If the American really felt that afraid of where they were going, Pewdie would stop and take them right back to the hotel, and Cry knew that. Pewdie didn't want to scar the brunette with fear tonight, because, after all, they were going to the Aokigahara forest. The world's creepiest forest around the world, and the best lead Pewdie could find on Slenderman.  
"No... no I'm fine. Let's just get this over with," Cry answered, trying to gather up all his manliness. He knew then that he would regret his decision later, but he pushed away the warnings in his mind. He wanted Pewds to have a good time.  
**9:38pm, Japan  
Aokigahara Forest**  
Cry felt sick to his stomach. They were everywhere. Skulls, bones, nooses, and various torture tools. He wanted to run, to leave as fast as possible. The only thing stopping him was Pewdie's grip around his waist as they walked through the dense, dark forest. They had been walking through this forest for about two and a half hours, and the sights and sounds just kept getting creepier and creepier.  
Pewdie glanced over towards the brown-haired male he had his arm around. He saw the fear in Cry's eyes, and immediately felt guilty. "You know, we can head back," Pewdie said as the brunette's body started shaking rapidly.  
"Uh... No. I... I'll be okay. I'm not gonna pussy out. Let's just finish this," Cry said, trying to, but ultimately failing to hide the fear encasing his voice. He swallowed and stood up a bit straighter, hoping that the action would make up for the shakiness of his voice.  
Pewds knew that Cry was serious, and that the brunette would be annoyed with him making them turn around and leave, so the two ventured onwards into the darkened forest. The bones littered around them, almost making them feel as if they were being watched.  
**11:55pm, Japan  
Aokigahara Forest**  
'Where is that damned fence?!' Pewdie thought as he and Cry ran through the forest. Everything had been quiet, and they thought that was a good thing, until they saw him. The faceless man they had only heard of in the games. The two had been running for only a few minutes, when Cry tripped on a rock. Pewdie hadn't even noticed until he heard the screaming and looked back to see his love being ripped away from the forest floor by a giant, smokey black tentacle.  
"CRY!" Pewdie shouted towards the American, panic filling his mind as he ran over, and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Let go of him, you bastard!" He screamed, pulling Cry as he used a nearby tree as an anchor. The tentacle pulled against Pewdie's strength. He was slowly losing Cry. Tears started filling his eyes as the arm he was holding started slipping out of his grasp.  
"Pewds... you can't do it. You can't hold on forever. Just let me go. Run! Save... save yourself!" Cry screamed, as his voice was overwhelmed by the searing pain of both his body being almost ripped apart, and the thought of his love leaving.  
"No! I won't... leave you," Pewdie screamed, trying his best to hold Cry's arm tighter, and also keep hold of the tree. He kept pulling, but to no avail as Cry's arm slipped away, and was replaced by Cry's hand. Just when he thought that there would be no hope, the Swede saw something shiny on the ground. "Cry! Grab the wire!"  
Cry was confused, but did as his boyfriend asked. He used his free hand to reach the wire and grab hold of it. The masked individual had grabbed ahold of a trip wire, that flung long, sharp daggers hidden in the trees into the tentacles holding him captive. A deafening screech was heard as the tentacle quickly dropped Cry and retreated within the dense forestry.  
Pewdie let go of the tree he was holding and helped his lover up, they then began running as fast as their legs would take them, this time holding each other's hands in a death grip.  
"How did you know that that was a trip wire?" Cry questioned. As far as he knew, Pewdie wasn't a hunter, and he rarely went outside, and never went into forests. With this as an exclusion, of course.  
"My uncle used to hunt when I was younger. I was never allowed to go too deep into forests when we were camping, because he set up trip wires everywhere. That and," Pewdie glanced at Cry with a million-dollar, shit-eating smile, "I'm just that good."  
Cry scoffed, chuckling a little, and then whooping when he saw the metal of the fence not too far off. They were gonna make it! Cry's smirk turned into a huge grin as they got closer. He lost his smile, though, when they heard the branches behind them break, and the sound of something almost flying through the wind because of the speed it was going.  
Pewdie, also hearing the noises, knew what he had to do. When they finally reached the fence, he cupped his hands, "Jump over the fence," he ordered, but when he saw the look of hesitation in Cry's eyes, he soon decided that one little white lie wouldn't do much harm right now. "I'll be right behind you. I promise. Now go!"  
Cry nodded his head and used Pewdie's hands as leverage to jump over the fence. He then noticed that Pewdie wasn't following, and he was backing away from the fence, a smile on his lips, and tears in his eyes. "Where are you going? Come on!" Cry shouted, feeling his heart start to rip apart from the thought of Pewdie not joining him.  
"I can't," the Swede said, as he finally stopped, a good two yards from the fence. "You go, save yourself, there's no hope for me," Pewdie called out, as the giant, black tentacles started morphing out of the forest, and moving closer to him.  
"No... NO! GET OVER HERE!" Cry screamed, horror and heartbreak filling his mind. Then he remembered what Pewdie had said about this place. 'If you see Slender man or if he sees you anywhere in this forest, then at least one person will have to be left behind. As a sacrifice. The other won't be able to get to the other side. He'll die immediately.'  
Pewdie's smile faded away as he saw the look of realization that crossed Cry's face. "Just... take one thing before you leave," he said, feeling the tentacles start to wrap around his feet and legs as he reached into his pocket, pulled out the box, and tossed it over the fence, towards Cry. "And remember: I'll always love you"  
Pewdie was then pulled deep into the forest, never to be seen again, as Cry dropped to his knees, and started screaming and crying.  
**~Present Day~  
9:57, America  
Miami, Florida**  
Cry opened the box as soon as he arrived home, almost two months ago. He knew what the ring inside was for, and ever since he walked into his apartment, he hadn't left. Red, Scott, and even Snake had visited him, knocking on the door, calling out, dropping off flowers, cards, and in a few cases even going as far as to camp outside on the concrete. However, Cry never replied or opened the door. He just kept staring at the ring.  
He tried to stay there. He tried to keep living, and even cooked for himself. But, he eventually couldn't do it anymore. The pain in his heart... he couldn't handle it anymore. He surrounded himself with pictures of Pewdie, and retrieved a razor from the bathroom. He cried, sobbed, screamed even. But no matter how much he let the pain out, more pain came in, breaking his heart more and more, crumbling it into dust.  
As Cry sat on the floor of his cheap apartment, he looked at the tear-stained photos of him and his beautiful Swedish boyfriend. "Why... why did you have to leave me? I love you... so much... I can't go on without you," Cry sobbed as he let the picture slip out of his hands, and soon had it replaced with a razor, "I don't want to remember anymore."  
The floor was soon covered in blood, as Cry's body slumped over. The pain, the intense, heartbreaking pain had driven him to this. And it was all because of that cold, faceless bastard.


End file.
